Golden King
|-|Rosenkreuz= |-|Ultharathotep= Summary Christian Rosenkreuz, more commonly known as the Golden King, is the main antagonist of Ourai no Gahkthun ~What a Shining Braves~. He is a member of the West India Company, also known as The Society and is one of the highest ranking member in the organization, belonging to the commanding echelons. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C | 5-B Name: Christian Rosenkreuz, Golden King, King of All that Glitters, Ruler of Rosy Cross, Rose Ruler Origin: Ourai no Gahkthun Gender: Male Age: Most likely as old as Earth Classification: King of the Great Race of Yith, Acting Leader of the West India Company. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, and 6), Durability Negation, Matter Manipulation (Anyone who he gazes upon is atomized, his gaze has no mass, heat or pressure, his targets simply just die from being gazed at by him, even critters which are supernatural phenomenon which are above the laws of physics, can't be physically harmed or destroyed, have no material form, exists only as possibilities, and can also capable of existing as information), Mind Manipulation | Same as before plus Reality Warping, Immortality (Type 3), Regeneration (Mid-Godly; Stated to have regenerative abilities on par with Tesla), Matter Manipulation (His gaze is hundreds of millions of times stronger than before), Can kill conceptual beings (Atomized Tesla, who is a conceptual being), Law Manipulation (Can reshape the world and it's laws) Attack Potency: Island level (capable of atomizing the whole academia alongside the island it's on from another dimension hidden within a rift in reality at the top of Chateau d'If without assuming his Ultharathotep form), Can ignore conventional durability | Planet level (The scale of his Cracking was boosted to the point that it covered the area of the entire planet) Speed: ''' '''Unknown, likely Speed of Light combat and reaction speed (Should be able to keep up with and fight against Tesla on equal ground) | Speed of Light combat and reaction speed (Comparable to Tesla's maximum power), Immeasurable attack speed with Grotesque Demonic Hand (His hand tears through all creation and breaks the boundaries space-time, making his attacks always happen in an instant, and evasion impossible) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown, likely Town level | Planet Class Durability: Unknown | Planet level (It took Tesla’s Mega Thunderblade: Alternate Buster at maximum output to destroy his body.) His regeneration and nature of being makes him hard to kill Stamina: Virtually limitless Range: Hundreds of meters | Planetary, given his Cracking Field can expand to eventually cover the area of entire planet. Standard Equipment: The Bell of Gahkthun, multiple bodies and terminals, Sekime Intelligence: A genius level intellect. He invented the Kreuz Circuit at some point in his life, said Circuit is capable of making its user to be immortal and physically enhanced (the Circuit uses Cracking to modify the user’s body, so they automatically gain the Sekime). Rosenkreuz has also lived for a long time and has amassed a massive amount of experience and knowledge along the way. Weaknesses: He can act arrogant sometimes, otherwise none notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Grotesque Demonic Hand:' Through the power of his multiple Golden Eyes and his Sekime, Rosenkreuz can manifest multiple hand-like branches from his body and all over his Cracking Field. These branches are capable of erasing both the physical and metaphysical, the real and the illusory and breaking through time and space. This nature allows this attack to annihilate anything it hits without fail, as it damages reality itself. It nullifies all defenses and, due to exceeding time, is completely instantaneous, making evasion useless. *'Gaze of the Rose:' Attack used through the Sekime, which allows the Golden King to annihilate anything in his line of sight, or in the range of his Cracking Field, reducing the target to mere particles. It also works against beings beyond the laws of physics and essentially just a phenomenon, such as Critters. When used against Nightingale, the instant she became conscious of his gaze, her critters had died hundreds of deaths in her place, as such the gaze can atomize and kill hundreds of beings in an instant such as critters which are phenomenon that are above the laws of physics, and can exist only as information. The gaze was further strengthened in his Ultharathotep form to the point that it was hundreds of millions of times stronger than before. *'Cracking:' Also known as Phenomenon Equation. A form of “scientific formula” that was officially invented by Archduke Astaire (Tick Tock Man planted the idea into his mind, and Cracking’s power comes from him) that’s capable of warping reality to achieve a variety of effects. The effect it could achieve varies from just simply heating a mechanical arm to the point it could melt human body instantly all the way to shaping the laws of reality as the user sees fit. *'Art:' In the time the Bell of Gahkthun is undergoing it’s maturation process. Rosenkreuz granted many students of the academy with a more limited form of his Cracking in the form of Arts. Known Arts as seen in the series are as follows: **'Colour from Beyond': An Art that summons an immaterial mass of colour from another dimension that passively eroded the mind of anyone that sees it. The colour is also capable of breaking the mind of someone with a direct physical touch. The colour apparently has a rotting property that affects whatever object it hits. **'Calculate: '''An Art which breaks down every tiny bit of info the user's senses register and lets the user's brain completely analyze it. **'Manipulate: An Art which lets the user control and manipulate any biological body with human form. This Art can do things like forcing others to do certain movements and manipulates brain cells. **'Operate: '''An Art that lets the user control any machinery that has the form of a human or close to it. **'Accelerate: '''An Art which can be used to increase the speed of an object to insane lengths. '''Key: Pre-Ultharathotep | Ultharathotep Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Ourai no Gahkthun ~What a Shining Braves~ Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Final Bosses Category:Immortals Category:Scientists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Matter Users Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Unknown Tier Category:Mind Users Category:Geniuses Category:What a Beautiful series Category:Leaders Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 6